Team S.Tek
Outside Robot Wars Team S-tec were active on the live circuit during the classic run of Robot Wars, fighting with televised competitors Hell's Teeth and Trax, and HT4WD, a white four-wheeled robot, at various events. Following the end of Robot Wars, Shane Swan teamed up with Jason Marston, the captain of Thor, to form Team Bud, which competed in various robot combat events across the country. The team rebuilt Thor, which has since been modified many times each year. Shane Swan also built a new robot called Air which he had the intentions of entering in to the FRA World Championships 2004. However, the World Championships were cancelled, although Swan still competed with Air at live events with little success until its retirement. In 2007, Swan rebuilt Trax into an early version of Envy, which was then rebuilt again into another incarnation, and enjoyed considerable success at live events. Envy.jpg|Trax as Envy Thor_2006.jpg|Thor in 2006, before being painted black Thornow.jpg|Thor (2006-2012) Storm Force.png|Storm Force Rigamortis.jpg|Rigormortis Maelstrom2.jpg|Rigormortis that Team Bud owned Envy_to_air.jpg|Envy being turned into a new version of Air ThorNow.jpg|Thor after being rebuilt in 2012 Air_2014_finished.jpg|Air in 2014 Later, Team Bud were joined by Scottish roboteer Liam Bryant, with his heavyweight Storm Force and other robots Pug and Puglet. The team were also given Minotaur and both of Random Violence Technologies' robots, Mortis and its unfinished successor, later known as Rigormortis. Following an attempt to restore them to running condition, Team Bud subsequently gave Mortis and Rigormortis to John Findlay, with both robots later going into the hands of Team Make Robotics, who remain their current owners.Private correspondence between User:VulcansHowl and Arthur Chilcott's Facebook page, 30th August 2017 Shane Swan also started building an invertible four-wheeled robot, Full Tilt, believed to be the first robot with a 360 degree electrically powered flipper. Near late 2012, Shane Swan also rebuilt Air to replace Envy (actually using Envy as a base for the new Air), which was retired. They also had a featherweight robot called Chuck, a featherweight version of Envy. They later gained a new team member, Tom Kane from Team Kan-Opener, who added Kan-Opener G and Kan-Opener H to the armada of robots possessed by Team Bud. Team Bud had a specific colour scheme for its robots, barring the Kan-Opener incarnations they owned, of silver and black. However, the team colours later changed to black and red, and the team name was set to change. However, in 2013, Team Bud disbanded, with Jason Marston and Shane Swan going their separate ways to focus on their own individual robots. When the team disbanded, Swan retained Air, but later sold it through the Fighting Robots Association. Chuck was also sold to Team Trance, and Kan-Opener H was been sold to Mario of Team KODOX. Of Team Bud's remaining robots, Pug retired in Summer 2011 but returned in the form of the Scot Bots kit in September 2013. Storm Force went into 'sleep mode', taking a hiatus from competition. Chuck was sold to Jarvis Callister, but the sale was cancelled two months later, although the robot still competes in live events as of October 2017 under Team Trance's ownership. Full Tilt was not completed, as it was overweight at 120kg, and would have required a full rebuild, so Shane Swan has kept its remaining parts. In 2014, Shane built a new version of Air, which was put up for sale in July 2014. In January 2015, it was revealed that Team ThunderCheese bought the robot and renamed it ThunderChild, which applied for the new series of Robot Wars under the ownership of its new team. It was in November 2015, Shane Swan acquired the fifth version of Dantomkia, and in October 2016, he sold it to Team Slam. After selling Dantomkia, Swan also announced that he was building a new version of his previously successful heavyweight robot Envy, which then was revealed as Push to Exit. Trivia *YouTube content creators Anthony Murney and Stephen McCulla were part of Team S.Tek backstage in Series 9, but did not appear on television until Series 10. Stephen McCulla is known for his review channel, Votesaxon07, which also features Anthony Murney, and frequently made Robot Wars content, which included a video review of Push to Exit in Series 9. Anthony Murney is known on YouTube as Twopennymilk 8908, producing the series Antweight Anarchy with McCulla. *Series 9 team member Amelie was the youngest member of any team in that series. *During Robot Wars' hiatus, Shane Swan's heavyweight, Envy, was inducted into The Combat Robot Hall of Fame in 2009, as a result of its performances at Roaming Robots events.http://runamok.tech/hall_of_fame.html References External links *Team S.Tek Facebook page *Haynes Manuals interview with Team S.Tek *Stephen McCulla's video on Push to Exit in Series 9 Category:Team Pages Category:Teams which competed in every series of the reboot Category:Teams to compete in both eras of Robot Wars